


Romance, hotels and handcuffs???

by MistressRavenclaw94



Category: Holby City
Genre: Kinky, Love, M/M, True Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRavenclaw94/pseuds/MistressRavenclaw94
Summary: Its Lofty and Doms wedding night and they are determined to make it a night to remember.And Dom has a plan ;)





	Romance, hotels and handcuffs???

"Be careful piglet." 

Lofty laughed at his new husband calling him by the nickname his grandmother had given him since childhood as he carried him over the threshold. The hotel had a glowing reputation and Dom knew he had made the right decision when he booked it at the last minute. 

"Anyway How did you get a room at short notice?" Lofty asked narrowing his eyes at Dom who merely giggled,

"I have my contacts." 

"I bet you do."

The room itself was lovely: king sized bed that took up nearly most of the room, the satin curtains were made of ruby silk and there were floral pictures on the walls. The whole room was lit with candlelight, curtesy of Dom and Lofty couldnt believe the effort his new husband had put in. He felt blessed that he had found someone who loved him so much and would do anything for him. He had been such an idiot for thinking that maybe he hadnt wanted to be with Dom anymore but he felt that he wasnt good enough for Dom, after all Dom had a rotten history when it came to men. Isaac was the worst of the lot, subjecting Dom to horrendous abuse and mental cruelty until Dom lost all trust in men, hence his treatment of Lofty when he first arrived in ED. Lofty had proven him wrong off course and showed him that not all men were evil. 

Dom threw himself onto the bed as Lofty checked out the bathroom, that in itself was beautiful. The bath was wide and pretty pictures adorning the walls. 

"Gonna have a bath Dom. Ill be with you in a minute." Called out Lofty as he shut the door. 

"Room for one more?" Dom shouted cheekily, Lofty threw a towel at him which he caught with one hand. In a way it was a good thing he wasnt joining him, he had brought certain items with him. He shut the curtains and began to undress....

Lofty emerged from the bath half an hour later, tucking a towel around his abdomen as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he had to admit he kept in good shape and he certainly loved Doms body. He walked out of the bathroom and nearly fainted at what he saw.

Dom was standing in front of him, dressed only in black calvin klien boxers, smacking a whip in his hands and grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Welcome to the bourdoir Mr Chiltern Copeland, remove the towel and lets start to play." Murmured Dom as Lofty started grinning, his heart racing and his excitement evident in the visible bulge hiding behind the towel. He slowly but surely undid it throwing it across the floor. Dom grinned as he cracked the whip once more. He walked over and pulled Lofty to him, bringing him into passionate, deep kiss. Their moans were stifled by their tongues engaging in perfect harmony. He pulled a very naked and erect Lofty towards the bed and suddenly threw him down, Lofty wondered what he was going to do next but he didnt hve to wait long to find out as from the drawer Dom pulled out a set of fluffy pink handcuffs. He soon linked Loftys hands to the bed frame. 

"Now behave Lofty or I will have to punish you." Whispered Dom as he took off his boxers, Lofty bit his lip as he watched him. Dom sat on his chest and looked at him,

"You know how to get me going." Moaned Lofty as he stared at his husband, looking very naked and unbelievably sexy.

"Be prepared for the night of your life." Purred Dom as he kissed down Loftys lithe body, nibbling and licking till he got down to his cock, sucking on the tip before going all the way down, the groans from above indicated that Dom was doing right. Lofty had never had so much pleasure in his life. Dom sucked him more relishing in the taste, he knew he had to stop soon before it was all over.

"Dom loose me up so I can give just as good." 

Dom waggled a finger at him before grabbing the whip, he carresed Loftys chest with it before he struck his legs, Lofty called out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Dom did it again and grinned,

"Mmm you do look irresistible lying there all bare." 

Lofty grinned at him and Dom decided to let him go, Lofty was relieved when he did so because his wrists had begun to ache.

"Come here" he growled, he grabbed Dom and threw him on the bed, he grinned at him before he entered him gently thrusting against as Doms body met up to meet his. The moans that echoed in the room indicating they were having the time of their lives, someone would complain in a minute not that they cared, they were making love and enjoying each other. 

The moaning got louder as the thrusting got deeper and harder, Dom always loved their love making sessions and tonight was no exception. Lofty gave more thrusts and when he came, Dom came with him. They collapsed beside each other breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, they held each other tightly, kissing each other softly,

"That was amazing." Breathed Dom, Lofty laughed,

"Yes as always, you've made me the happiest man in the world." Lofty said softly as he stroked his cheek and kissed him,Dom rested his head on Loftys chest, "Night Lofty I love you so much." "I love you too Dom and I always will.Night." The two lovers lay in each others arms as newlywed bliss took over them.


End file.
